strange
by deliciouswater101
Summary: she makes an impression and as people always say, expect the unexpected. rated M for future chapters. OCxsebastian.


disclaimer: I don't. nor will I ever own black butler!. :)

enjoy ;)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoooxooxooxooxooxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

they step through the door and she cannot help but glare at the butler in black with skin as pale as death. a small kid dressed currently in blue, clothes, rather fancy to the eye sat stiffly in a uncomfortable looking chair that didn't do any good for his ever tiny body. _' adorably cute!'_ despite such a cute face she thought the chair more intimidating than the boy. she eyed the seat, mind momentarily distracted. maybe that was the reason for it...the desk he sat on was three times longer than the boy's hieght and still have room for more...

" sebastian, what is the meaning of this? " she blinks, eyes wide in amazement. for such a little kid, he sure knows how to use a demanding tone towards an adult. she frowns wondering if the child was being serious, she knew that if she were to use such a tone to her father, she'd probably be grounded; her father is strict. but she had to admit it wasn't so bad, a firm believer in discipline.

The butler in black steps forward and when he bows at waist it a very deep display of respect, or maybe obedience, she inwardly gawks in astonishment. for someone with strength like vice ( courtesy on the painful grip he had around her arm, almost certain it would be slowly bruising.) and looks any man would die for, not to forget that deep power she could sense hidden under all that material, she swears it's practically pulsing beneath his skin under a very tight lid. That was more than enough of a demand for respect but for someone who could easily rule over his own company would bow at the waist for such a tiny boy with adorable hair, outstanding. maybe the kid wasn't just all cute and absolutely adorable as she'd first thought.

he speaks and once again she is amazed, gazing at the straightening form of the older male as he says " please forgive my rude manner young master, but I found this, " he pauses. breaths before continuing on, " indecent lady wondering around the mansion and thought that you would do the honors of disposing of her? " she blinks confused for a moment as she slowly processed the vocabulary. frowning on indecent comparing it to decent and thinks, that if decent means well dressed then indecent certainly referred to the opposite, meaning...her brain ticked like the grandfather clock to the right of the large desk and looks down on her clothing.

she was wearing shorts and a very warm jersey, nothing wrong with that right? well apparently something was to be called indecent.

inwardly sneering at the implication, protest hanging on the tip of her tongue at the uncalled name. she was not a whore dammit and she knew it too, most of her friends are what the boy should call sluts but not her and if they were to be called such a name, in all honesty, they most probably take such a name as a compliment! absently wondering how she had end up with them type of friends. she considered herself more of the in the background type, never too far but never too close, she was like the bookworm of the group.

however due to the ending part of the conversation her mouth clamped over her tongue to keep from saying such foul language in the face of the little person who seemingly was the one with her fate in hands. right now, it was safer to play to the rules at the moment.

but it didn't stop her from scowling and glaring at the boy behind the desk, her eyes flash a glowing green as though a flicker of a flame passed through before returning to it's dull green. she feels quite smug when the boy's gaze widens. she can't smother the smirk that slowly crawled across her lips because she had purposely made them flash. she can't recall how she had discovered the trick but ever since she'd use it to her advantage, she'd do it to mess with people, which was fun and even though right here was not a very good spot with her life on the line and all wasn't helping her anymore than it should have.

she stiffens up and watches the little kid wearily, was she going to die?. the little boy stared at her with very lightly dusty cheeks, giving her the impression he was either embarrassed or a closet pervert. she sorely hopes the child wasn't into adult material at such an age. he regards her with a silent stare that unnerves her with how intent and serious his eyes or eye, strangely enough he wears an eye-patch watch her. in her unnerve state it makes her fidgety and twitch.

she decides that the little boy is weird and shifts her gaze to the taller male standing a bit in front of her nervous frame.

no sooner had she'd done so immediately wishes she'd not, the look he was giving her was ten times worse than the one the little boy was throwing her, especially with the not so hidden power pulsing from the man. not to mention the deep red liquid orbs that seemed to glow with unnatural light. it terrified and awed her.

they flash and something clicks, his eyes flash just like hers! her eyes widening and to her utter shock flash back eerily as though they had a mind of it's own. how the heck is this happening? what is wrong with her and who the hell is this strange man?.

her mind blanks suddenly and when she's become aware again, it's in the most unpleasant way imaginable as wave after wave, continues through her bones, rattling her body non too sweetly. she cringes, god dammit what the hell gives? why the fuck is her shoulder shattered, something pressed over her mouth as a very, far too close, quickly becoming familiar voice whispers into her ear, " well, well, well, what do you know? it's seems when you less expect it she appears. "

a hand squeezes her shoulder and she wants nothing more than to scream out as the intense pain takes her and shows her the world in which she feels nothing but agony. twisted agony. only problem is her mouth is being covered by a gloved hand. and she wants nothing more than to shout her pain out but being denied. god damn this fucker as soon as she was free from his hold she was going to kill him.

the glove that holds over her mouth, forcefully tilts her head up to stare into the blazing eyes of one asshole of a butler. tears swell in the corners as the shift makes her shoulder become unbearable. he stares coldly down into her eyes, not bothered by her hurt and pain mixed expression and snarls " apologize. "

she shakes her head, why should she apologize, he was hurting her and he was asking her to apologize!? well he can shove it where the sun don't shine, she ain't apologizing for something she never did, so hell n-

pressure on her blade sends her into a near unconscious level and he snarls at her again, before she relents, tears lingering in the corners, " o-okay. I'm sorry, I sorry god dammit! " she croaks out, eyes once again staring into the red eyes. they soften slightly and a little part inside her can't help but be mesmerized. but in the next instant that inner part gets blown away like a candle and flame, because to her utter disgust and shock, he sinks his teeth into her neck.

she inwardly howls and her body thrashes and if it weren't for his arms holding her around the waist, she'd fallen over a while ago. like burning molten lava, it travels from her neck, feeling like slithering snakes and sinking their teeth into her broken shoulder and painfully dragging them back together and become the thread that holds them.

the last thing she sees before darkness is the very glowing and beautiful orbs of one butler in black.

__xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoooxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoox__

thank you for reading and review.


End file.
